


Alpha, Beta, Omega 2

by ShiTiger



Series: Alpha, Beta, Omega [2]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anthropomorphic, F/M, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 shorts in the ABO universe.  Short 1: B is for Beta Reggie Bushroot.  Short 2: An Omega from the Negaverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha, Beta, Omega 2

**Short 1: B is for Beta Reggie Bushroot**

Reginald Bushroot was a beta. As such, he knew that he had no chance of wooing and marrying the lovely Rhoda Dendron.

At his age, Bushroot was nothing more than a balding spinster, something that Dr. Gary and Dr. Larson didn't hesitate to remind him of at every available opportunity. A male beta, the lowest on the totem pole of life. At the top, the rare omegas: males and females capable of bearing children. For all their status, their rights were still severely limited. By early adulthood, they were normally mated and ready to be bred. Rhoda was one of the few omegas to survive the death of her alpha mate, and one of the even fewer to be given permission to put her brilliant mind to good use with an actual career.

Unless a miracle happened, he would never have a chance to be with her.

***

_Note: Before you ask, though it should be obvious, I totally ship alpha Liquidator x beta Bushroot._

* * *

 

**Short 2: An Omega from the Negaverse**

If anyone in St. Canard were to hazard a guess, they'd say that Negaduck was an alpha. A violent, dangerous, unmated alpha. They'd be wrong. He was actually an omega who, shockingly enough, was mated to a beta back in the Negaverse.

Megavolt shivered as the yellow-suited duck glared his way, before going back to counting the bag of money at his feet. Even the omega's scent was deceiving. It was heavy and commanding, with just a hint of fertility brushing the surface.

The alpha rat wasn't sure if he ever wanted to visit the Negaverse. It was, according to Negaduck, an alternate dimension where the omegas ruled with their normally beta mates. The alphas, like himself, were prized simply for their ability to sire children. According to Negaduck, they were too gentle to have any other purpose.

It was Bushroot, their lone beta group member, who had posed the delicate question of the identity of the beta that Negaduck was mated to. The dangerous villain had been in a sharing mood, for he had answered, “Launchpad.” Nothing else, just “Launchpad.”

Despite popular opinion, the Fearsome Four were not just idiots who followed Negaduck's every order. They might have a few screws loose, but that didn't mean they couldn't put 2 and 2 together. It was very possible, not that any of them had a death wish just to confirm their suspicions, that Negaduck was Darkwing Duck's alter ego. Which meant that they were actually working for an evil Darkwing Duck. Megavolt tried not to think about it too much. The idea threatened to overload his circuits every time.

Wait... did this mean that Darkwing Duck was really an omega? He certainly smelled like an alpha, but the thought of the masked mallard brought to mind a spicy/sweet scent that tickled Elmo Sputterspark's nearly-fried memories. If only he could... wait, what was he thinking about again? Oh right, LIGHTBULBS!

***

Note: Am I the only one who thinks Darkwing wears eyeshadow? His eyelids are white when he's Drake Mallard, and violet when he's Darkwing Duck. And due to the location of the color, it is definitely not part of the mask.


End file.
